This invention relates to masonry block cutters.
Up to the present time, when a mason is on the job and has to cut a masonry block, such as an 8 inch .times. 8 inch .times. 16 inch block, he frequently will use his mason's chisel or mason's hammer. The results such efforts are usually less than neat, and are frequently ragged in appearance. On larger projects, a central cutting facility, which may include a diamond wheel or saw, may be provided. Each mason must than mark the block, and send it down for cutting; meanwhile his work comes to a complete halt.